


sleepless, dreaming

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 3 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the prompt was: a radio that never stops playing, "i have to learn to let you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless, dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 3: gift tags. the original prompt is [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=6275207#cmt6275207).

but when we dream the moon still rises, the sun always

setting, sinking into the earth, a life falling back in reverse.

but bright, so bright, or maybe just bright enough. lights

exploding near and far until you can’t see the difference

anymore. maybe you just never learned how. see,

it’s easy: here is the place you tried to hold on. there

the moment you realise you let go. a hand, still

open, but colder than you remember. stuck in time,

a song caught in repeat but the verses changed,

or maybe just the listener. but it’s still

lovely, still everything you want, still everything

you're trying to do without. key word: trying,

a work-in-progress, half-painted canvas 

telling stories of boys too bright to keep going, singing

songs about boys too scared to think of stopping. at

night stars sleep to lullabies about dreamers

chasing after the empty space wishes used to live.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
